


Ночной рейс

by Dark_Diamond92



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Airplanes, Angst, Gen, Mysticism, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Diamond92/pseuds/Dark_Diamond92
Summary: Мы летим на самолете уже 30 часов и здесь происходит что-то странное.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Ночной рейс

**Author's Note:**

> От сильного стресса у человека седеют волосы

Джеку необходимо было слетать в командировку с Нью-Йорка в Лос-Анджелес. Компания отправила его, так как у него нет семьи и детей, не как у других сотрудников. Он купил билет на ближайшие сроки не по дешевой цене, но платил за него его компания, где программист работает как IT редактор, так что он не так уж и переживал за деньги. Главное — успеть на запланированные сроки. Время рейса было в одиннадцать ночи и приземлялся он в пять утра. Так он сможет утром успеть на конференцию. Все было по плану.

На самолёте он скучающе смотрел на стюардесс, которые объясняли все правила безопасности. Все что он взял с собой один рюкзак. Минимализм — в его стиле. После, взяв снеки, которых он прихватил в супермаркете, принялся смотреть одну серию своего любимого британского сериала, которого преждевременно скачал. И только после этого удалось вздремнуть. Преждевременно закрыв ноутбук, положив его обратно в рюкзак.  
Проснувшись, Джек не сразу понимает, что его глаза открыты, так как свет был погашен до минимума. Он поднимает голову в потолок и видит синее освещение. На ощупь ищет телефон с кармана худи и смотрит на время. На часах 4:03. Программист открывает шторку иллюминатора и смотрит на только встающее солнце. И внезапно его осеняет. Он начинает соображать то, что они летят над большим озером. Или это океан? Нет ни конца, ни начало синей воды, будто небо обрушилось на землю. У него с географией все хорошо. Если его знания его не изменяют, то между Нью Йорком и Лос-Анджелесом нет ни океана и ни озера. Он опять смотрит на часы.

4:03 АМ.

Джек в панике нажимает на кнопку вызова стюардесс. И в ожидании смотрит по сторонам. Кто-то спит. Кто-то кушает. Кто-то смотрит фильмы. Кто-то играет в телефоне. Никто не подозревает о происходящем. Такое чувство, что только Джек узнал какую-то тайну. Подходит стюардесса, и Джек только сейчас замечает слезы в ее глазах.

— Извините, но почему мы летим над океаном? На нашем маршруте не должны были быть ни озера, ни океан, — его заспанный голос вздрогнул, увидев холодное и заплаканное лицо стюардессы, которая только недавно с улыбкой на лице объясняла инструкции.

— Сэр, не переживайте. Мы приземлимся через час, — фальшиво улыбнувшись, заявила девушка и пошла дальше. У Джека вспотели ладони, он старается успокоится и уговорить внутреннего себя, что может быть они летят в обход и нет причины для переживания. Он опять смотрит на время в телефоне.

4:03 АМ

Мужчина, не поверив глазам, максимально приближает телефон к лицу и фокусирует взгляд на маленьких цифрах.  
— Часы остановились. Должно было уже пройти 4-5 минут с того момента, как я проснулся, — бормочет он под нос, открывая рюкзак, и включает ноутбук.

4:03 АМ

— Что происходит? — недоумевает он, смотря на свою фотографию на заставке, где он сфоткался рядом с Колизеем в Италии. Он быстро соображает и включает секундомер в телефоне и ждет пять часов утра, который должен наступить через час.  
Проходит уже два часа, но не видно ни конца океана, ни начала земли. Джек начинает паниковать. У него в голове развиваются самые худшие сценарии происходящего. Что самое раздражающее — это люди, которые ведут себя, будто все так и должно быть.

Спустя некоторое время, он начинает тыкать пожилую даму спереди. Женщина поворачивается с раздраженным выражением лица.  
— Да? — рявкает она.  
— Извините, но уже время должно быть шесть утра. Посадочная время было в пять. Вам не говорили, когда мы приземлимся.  
— Молодой человек, не несите чушь. Сказали приземлимся через час. Молодое поколение совсем не имеет терпения, — цокая языком, ворчит она, отворачиваясь от него.

— Извините, девушка, вы не знаете, что происходит? Мы уже два часа летим над водой, —теперь он спрашивает девушку, которая сидит сзади него. Девушка вытаскивает наушники с ушей и смотрит на него, недоумевая. В этот момент Джек замечает время на ее планшете.

4:03 АМ

— Нет, ничего. Извините за беспокойство, — он выдавливает слабую улыбку в ответ на недоуменный взгляд.  
Джек окончательно понимает, что он сходит с ума. На секундомере уже третий час. Он встает с места и начинает у каждого спрашивать время и насчет полета. Люди начинают возмущать такие его поведением. Приходят двое стюардесс.  
— Сэр, мы скоро приземлимся. Прошу вас сесть и пристегнуться.  
Джек возвращается на свое место. Все пассажиры смотрят на него косо и продолжают заниматься тем, чем они занимались до этого. Стюардессы в слезах выходят с тележками, раздавая еду и питье. У программиста нет аппетита, но он спрашивает воду. В горле пересохло. Голова идет кругом. Он начинает резко двигаться из-за нервоза, весь в холодном поту, среди непонятных людей и в непонятной ситуации.

Может проблема во мне? Может я сплю? Может мы все давно уже умерли?  
Проходит тридцать часов, с того момента, как он проснулся. Стюардессы время от времени выходят, чтобы раздать еду и обратно исчезают. Он часом назад старался прибраться в зал, где сидят пассажиры первого класса, но его заметила стюардесса, которая как раз выходила с едой. И ему грубо приказали сесть, угрожая звонком капитану. Ему ничего не оставалось сесть обратно и ждать неизвестно чего. Самолет стал для него словно могилой, которая летит в воздухе.

Вдруг он замечает молодую девушку в строгом костюме, которая выходит с зала для пассажиров первого класса. Она совсем не была похожа на стюардессу. Девушка осматривалась по сторонам, будто кого-то искала. И руки Джека инстинктивно поднялись наверх. Он даже не успел обдумать свои действия. Девушка, увидев его, ускорила шаг и резко села рядом с ним.

— Значит ты тоже застрял. — шепотом утверждает девушка, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
— Что черт возьми происходит? — чуть ли не скулит Джек, сжимая кулаки.  
— Я думала, я одна застряла в этом чертовом самолете на полтора дня.  
— Уже тридцатый час не могу понять, что происходит. Старался расспросить других пассажиров, но они будто загипнотизированные отвечают одно и то же.  
— «Приземлимся через час» — горько усмехается девушка. — Меня зовут Мэри, — все так же шепчет.  
— Джек, — бросает программист в ответ.  
— - Есть идеи, что с нами происходит, Джек?  
— Думаю, мы все сдохли и на том свете. Больше ничего в голову не приходит.  
— Посмотри на это — притягивает Мэри телефон с открытой википедией. — это про рейс MH 370, которая исчезла 2014 году.  
— Думаешь с нашим рейсом тоже такое случилось?  
— Не уверена, но больше нет идеи, одна мистика. Нам надо держаться вместе. Тут всем промыли мозги или мы какие-то не те.

После они начали выяснять, почему именно они вдвоем попали в такую ситуацию. И выяснилось, что они оба задремали и проснулись в 4 часа утра. Двое, узнав, что они не одни, что есть кто-то, кто в такой же ситуации, успокаиваются. Им даже удается уснуть, когда на секундомере показывало, что идет тридцать третий час.

— Пассажиры на сиденьях 15 °C и D, вас капитан зовет, — слышится сквозь сон.  
Просыпаясь, Джек видит четырех стюардесс, который прямиком направляются на них. Он, встав с места, трясет Мэри как можно сильнее, и они вдвоем в панике бегут в заднюю часть самолета. Так как кабинка туалета маленькая, они разделяются на два туалета, расположенных напротив.

— Джек, Джек, помоги! — кричит Мэри. Кажется, девушка не успела закрыть дверь туалета, когда сам Джек, запиравшись сидел на поверхности унитаза.  
Услышав крики девушки, вы думаете Джек геройски пошел спасать девушку и отбивал с рук стюардесс?  
Нет, он сидел, как крыса в своей кабинке, закрывая уши. Что обычный программист и офисный планктон может сделать в такой ситуации. Да, верно. Абсолютно ничего. Джек реалист, а не парень-мечтатель с розовыми очками, который в своих фантазиях супер-пупермен спасающий девичьи жизни.  
По звукам, девушка отбивалась как могла, и кричала, и билась, со словами «нет» и «помогите». Однако никто на помощь не пришел. Крики резко стихли, как и движения за дверью. Джек уже плакал от всего происходящего, скулил, кусал свой кулак и нервно постукивал ногами. Парень осознает свою никчемность, и от этого еще больше становится мерзко.

«Что с ней?»

Через два часа, когда заряд батареи его телефона начинает заканчиваться. Он решается выйти с кабинки туалета. Медленно открыв дверь с закрытыми глазами, что ему меньше хотелось видеть — это следы крови или же другие признаки борьбы. Однако программист ничего не замечает. Никакого следа движения. Парень мелкими шажками идет на свое место, а после сидит, как можно сильно прижимаясь к креслу, наблюдая за окружением. На часах все еще 4:03 и они все еще летят над океаном. Стюардесса проходит мимо и раздает еду. Он, взяв свою порцию, тихо принимается кушать, мелко подрагивая.  
Джек медленно встает с места и, тихо шагая, направляется к первому классу. Отодвинув шторы, он, осматривая людей, замечает Мэри. Чувствует и страх, и радость, и стыд, но он решается подойти к ней.  
— Мэри? — вопросительно произносит парень, с тоской в голосе. Девушка, обернувшись к нему, вынимает наушники с ушей  
— Да? — улыбается она.  
— Что они с тобой сделали? Что случилось? — судорожно начинает расспрашивать Джек, присев рядом. Он даже был готов услышать ругань, истерику или грубые слова в его адрес, но:  
— Вы меня знаете? — Джека будто выбросило в воду прямо с этого самолета. Ему моментально приходит мысль, что она специально так делает, чтобы больше не связываться с ним.  
— Вы не знаете, что происходит на борту. Мы уже долго летим…- начал он свою привычную речь, но его прервал спокойный голос Мэри.  
— Не переживайте, сэр, Мы приземлимся через час.

На этой фразе он отворачивает от нее и уходит прочь. Последующие два дня, Джек, находясь в самолете, ломает свой ноутбук, а через неделю вовсе и ломает свой ноутбук. Он начинает мерзко пахнуть. Остальные люди, как сидели, так и сидят беззаботно со словами «через час». Стюардессы, также заплаканные, выходят время от времени, чтобы раздать еду. В такой вот момент с ума сходивший Джек схватился за одного стюардессу:

— Позволь мне увидеться с капитаном! Капитан! К черту вас и этот самолет! Зовите мне капитана!  
— Сэр, успокойтесь. Капитан уже один раз хотел с вами выйти на контакт, но вы отказались. Теперь сидите тихо и не мешайте другим людям.  
— Людям… — тихо шепчет он, начиная тихо смеяться, — Люди? Люди?! — склоняя голову на бок и смотря прямо в лицо, кричит он. — каких людей тут ты видишь?! Даже сомневаюсь, человек ли я совсем! К черту эту воздушную могилу с «людьми»! В гробу видел. Хочу выйти…

Он направляется в сторону люка, несмотря на слова стюардессы. Хватает за ручку и тянет на себя. И к его удивлению, люк так легко открывается.

«В этой могиле даже физические явления не существуют?» — думает он, и не задумываясь спрыгивает с самолёта. Сильный ветер, как символ свободы. Джек радуется, что вышел с этого ада. Синяя поверхность становится все ближе и ближе. И парень осознает, что совсем не хочет умирать. Однако уже очень поздно. Программист падает в воду. Падает так сильно, что аж подрагивает на кресле и кричит.

Он открывает глаза, и понимает, что находится в самолете. Джек ошарашенно смотрит по сторонам. К ней подбегает стюардесса.

— Сэр, с вами все в порядке? — Джек в холодном поту, с округленными от испуга глазами смотрит на нее и замечает, что она не в слезах, и, что у нее мертвое лицо с фальшивей улыбкой. Эта стюардесса вроде выражает кое-какие эмоции и даже переживает за Джека.  
— Сэр, потерпите, мы приземлимся через час, — он ощупывает на кармане худи свой целый и невредимый телефон. Парень резко смотрит на часы.  
4:04 АМ плавно переходит на 4:05 АМ.  
Он резкими движениями открыл шторки, и заплакал при виде огоньков города, над которым они пролетали. Бабушка, сидевшая спереди него, предлагала успокоительные таблетки, видев состояние молодого парня. Но Джек, находясь в состоянии шока, не обращал ни на какие раздражители внешнего мира.

Через час самолет действительно приземлился в аэропорту Лос Анджелеса. Еще не отошедший от шока парень, выходит с самолета. Среди пассажиров замечает и Мэри, которая в приподнятом настроении разговаривала по телефону, держа папку на руках. И все, те пассажиры, для которых он устраивал допрос в его сне, были тут.

Парень понимает, что ему нужно прийти в себя, после столь странного сна. Никогда в жизни Джеку не снилось настолько реалистичный сон.  
Он прямиком идет на единственную открытую кафешку в пять утра в аэропорту и заказывает кофе. После слов официанта «подождите пять минут», он решает сходить в уборную и умыться. Когда парень уже вытирает руки и лицо об салфетку, то на волосах замечает нечто странное. Приблизившись, понимает, что это седые волосы. Седые волосы, которых 5 часов назад или 224 часов назад не было.

— Не сон… Это был не сон…


End file.
